Mortal Sin
by dolce vita . 13
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is in a great amount of debt and her job as a waitress isn't enough to get her out of it. Her roommate, Amelia, has come up with a solution to this money issue that involves Sookie selling a piece of herself to the highest bidder. These events lead her to be thrown into the supernatural world, changing her life in ways she never expected. AU, Pre-Great Revelation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I came up with the idea randomly while re-reading some of the books and it sort of just stuck and I had to do something with it. As of right now, I think the story is only going to be a couple of chapters, but I guess we'll see where the idea takes me. It's completely AU and takes place prior to the Great Revelation. **

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.**

**It's rated M for future chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these great characters**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"I got one medium rare and one well done burger for you folks." I smiled towards the couple as I served them their food at Merlotte's during the dinner rush. The place was rowdy tonight, not surprising seeing as how it was Monday night football and my boss, Sam Merlotte, had the genius idea of installing a TV screen by the bar. I guess a girl shouldn't complain about having an abundant amount of people to serve on a day of a week that would normally only attract a few patrons had it not been for the football viewing. As a waitress, I only made my living on tips so as exhausting as this was, the more the merrier would be my motto.

"Thanks," The man grumbled in response and his date looked at me embarrassed, her cheeks flaming red. Clearly, this outing was not going successfully.

"Let me know if I can get ya'll anything else!" I ignored their awkwardness and kept my smile plastered firmly on my face—I needed all the tips I could get. I double checked how much coke they had left in their glasses and made a mental note to get them a refill as soon as I got the chance.

"Sookie!" I heard my name being yelled across the bar over all the noise and I didn't need to look to see that it was my brother, Jason, doing the yelling. I headed over his direction, assuming he and his friends needed another round of beer.

"Hi there Sookie." Hoyt Fortenberry shyly said to me. I smiled in return acknowledging him, hoping that he didn't get the wrong idea. As far as Jason's friends went, Hoyt was certainly my favorite. Considering most of the guys Jason hung around drank too much and had no respect for me, or most ladies, Hoyt was certainly an outlier. He was always polite to me and I knew that if on the off chance I ever needed his help for anything, that he would be there for me. Sure, he was cute and I had entertained the idea of actually saying yes to a date with him (he'd certainly asked plenty of times), but I resigned myself a long time ago to accepting that I could never date. Not just Hoyt, or a man from our little town of Bon Temps, Louisiana.

Anyone.

"Sook, can me and the boys get another round?" My brother was slurring his words already, but I nodded in response and made my way over to the bar to put in the order.

There wasn't anything wrong per se about any of the guys in town, but it's hard for a girl to ignore a man that is constantly thinking about how nice your rack is or what it will take to get you into bed. And men sure thought about those things a lot, and to say it was distracting and unattractive would be an understatement.

I was born with a disability, or a curse really, that allowed me a foray into the minds of those that I crossed paths with. As a child, hearing everyone's thoughts was challenging and difficult to wrap my head around. I would respond to anything I heard since I couldn't distinguish whether or not someone was thinking something or actually saying it out loud, which would lead people to be both confused by me and scared of me.

To say my parents thought I was crazy wasn't an exaggeration by any means. It was tough for me, but it was also just as so for my parents who just didn't know what to do with me or what to make of my curse. Though, they didn't have to deal with me for long seeing as how they died when I was only seven-years-old in a flash flood crossing a bridge in town. Jason and I were left to my Gran who took us in and raised us like we were her own.

My Gran was a good woman, a strong woman. She helped me through my issues with the children at school and all the headaches and difficulties that came with reading everyone's mind. She never once thought I was crazy, and she was always patient with me. With her guidance, I was able to learn how to properly deal with my disability and learn how to block people. I called them my shields, and I did my best to keep them up as much as possible. She spent years trying to assist me with cultivating them and learning how to live my life as normally as I possibly could.

I missed her so much.

"Here you go boys!" I served Jason and his buddies their beers while they hollered at the TV screen, completely ignoring me in favor of watching The Saints. One glance at the screen told me it wasn't going well for our boys. Tom Brady and the rest of The Patriots were destroying our undefeated season and the guys were definitely not happy about it.

By the time the game was over, my shift had finally ended and I grabbed my purse from Sam's office in relief. My body ached from having to walk and carry all those trays full of food and drinks for hours and I couldn't wait to get home and just relax for a change.

I sat down on the couch and unzipped the bag and counted all the money I made in tips that night. I bit my lip, I made $112 tonight which wasn't great but it certainly wasn't anything to be upset about. Too bad this cash wouldn't even put a dent in the bills I had to pay. And boy, were those bills piling up. Just the reminder made my already aching body stiffen in complete displeasure and I could feel my eyes water.

"Hey Sook, everythin' alright?" My thoughts were interrupted by Sam coming back into his office, probably to get to the books. He went straight over to me, most likely ready to give me one of his pep talks, but I just couldn't listen to it tonight.

"Yeah, Sam, nothing to worry about, really." I gave him a watery smile and made a swipe towards my face before I got up in a hurry, stuffing the cash into my purse and running out the door as fast as I could. Sam had already witnessed plenty of my crying these past few months and a girl needed to have some pride. What was I thinking anyways counting the money in Sam's office? It was like I was setting myself up to get upset before I had the chance to do so in the privacy of my own home.

I pulled up into my bumpy driveway on Hummingbird Lane and got out of the car. I looked down at the gravel in distaste, just another expense waiting for me to worry about soon. There was no way my car would survive that much longer, and even less, could it survive my barely there driveway. It was like a death trap. From my car I had the full view of the area. My lawn needed work done, the house needed a fresh coat of paint… everywhere I looked there was something that needed to get done and a cost to be paid to do it. I hardly recognized the place to be the same as the beautiful country home I used to love as a child.

I went over to my mailbox and I grabbed the mail and unlocked my front door and went inside. Great, more bills… more reminders of the debt that had accumulated in the past few years, more invoices. I sat in the kitchen and opened each letter, reading all the documents. _Past due_…_interest rate increase_… _Notice…_ I must've been a masochist. God, I couldn't believe all the zeroes on each page. I wasn't just tens of thousands of dollars in debt; no I had the luck to be in hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt.

Four years ago, Gran was diagnosed with breast cancer and I was devastated. I was convinced that being the strong woman she had always been that she would get through it. Gran went through years of hospital visits, seeing specialists and getting chemo and radiation done, trying to fight for her life. The bills piled up but I stubbornly ignored them, only paying attention to Gran and making sure she was getting all the help she needed, whether she was being taken care of at the hospital or at home when she wasn't in treatment.

Money was so tight that when Gran wasn't home, I spent nights with the lights off to save on electricity. I kept the cable because when Gran was home, she enjoyed watching the few limited channels we had and I couldn't bear to take that away from her. I ended up cancelling my phone contract, deeming it a luxury I could no longer afford. I was careful about spending money on anything, even food. But a girl's gotta eat, right? It was hard. I didn't just have to worry about Gran's hospital bills or the utility bills, but also property taxes, insurance and then when Gran lost her battle against cancer, I had funeral arrangements as well.

Jason was the only family I had left, and I didn't want to burden him with these bills. It only seemed fair that I take on the financial responsibility given that Gran left the house to me after she passed (which I knew still hurt him to this day). He had no idea of the existing bills I had yet to pay, or even put a dent in, and I wanted to keep it that way. Jason wouldn't be able to contribute much anyway, so why should he have to suffer the same fate as me?

No, I had to handle this on my own.

After Gran passed, I was distraught and overwhelmed with all these payments I knew I had to make. I kept myself busy working doubles at Merlotte's and I even got a part time gig at the library to make some extra cash. I could've also gotten money for babysitting Arlene's kids but what I gathered from her mind during shifts working with her, she could not afford it, so I really didn't have the heart to even ask.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard my roommate scream as she sauntered into the kitchen in an infectiously happy mood. "So I got some news for yeah roomie," she winked as she took a seat across from me at the kitchen table.

"What's this news that's got you so excited?" I asked her while tried to discreetly push the bills aside. My roommate, Amelia Broadway was probably the only good thing in my life right now. We met at the hospital in Shreveport where Gran used to get her chemo and radiation. Amelia's mom used to also get her cancer treatments done there and Amelia and I had bonded over our family's unfortunate circumstances. Her mom also lost her battle to cancer, three months before Gran did. Since then, she's been living with me and we've been helping each other through our grief. Amelia said she couldn't take moving back to New Orleans and being with her dad brought back too many bad memories for her. She helped with the bills, which I was grateful for, but she was also someone that I could depend on, and I loved her most for that. I tried to give her as much privacy as possible, using my shields to avoid reading her mind and so far it had worked for us (for the most part at least).

"Okay, so before I tell you, I really _really_ need you to promise me that you'll listen and that you won't get all judge-y before you hear everything. Can you do that, Sook?" Amelia batted her eyelashes at me and held her hands clasped together in front of her as if she were begging me. I rolled my eyes at her and laughed, give it to Amelia to make anything sound dramatic.

"Yeah, yeah I promise." I yawned and stretched my arms over my head as I waited for her to continue.

"Well, while I was with Octavia today, I came across something interesting." She started. Did I mention that Amelia's a witch? Octavia Fant is her mentor… Surely if I can read people's minds then magic must exist. In fact, I've seen Amelia do some interesting spells but nothing that's been too ground breaking. I guess that's the main point of her seeing Octavia, trying to hone in on her craft, as she puts it. She got into it when she learned of her mother's sickness. Amelia thought she could learn something that could help her mom through the cancer. Even though that's what she set out to do, she got really interested in it and continues to see Octavia almost every day.

"And?"

"And, Ms. Stackhouse, I have found a very creative and simple way for you to pay all the bills you've been worried about." She beamed at me and pulled out an article from her purse and held it out so that I could see it. There was a picture of a woman in her underwear, but you couldn't see her face. Before I could read the article, Amelia turned the article to face her. I gave her a strange look.

"What's a woman in her underthings got to do with me?"

"This isn't just a woman in her _underthings_ as you so elegantly put it. This is your ticket to riches!" She exclaimed and waived the article around like it was the golden ticket from that movie with Willa Wonka and his chocolate factory. "You could be this woman!"

"Amelia!" I chastised her, shocked. "I will not pose half naked for anyone or sell myself like that for everyone to see me."

"You said you would let me tell you everything before you interrupted. Besides, I would never suggest you pose for pictures in your underwear for _everyone_ to see you." She stated matter-of-factly. "What I _am_ suggesting is that you follow this girl's lead. She's a _genius_, Sookie. Genius!"

"Alright Amelia, I'm listening." I turned to give her my undivided attention. "This better be good." I grumbled. I had a bath upstairs with my name on it that I wanted to get to!

"Well, as I was saying… This girl is a genius. She took out a large amount of loans to go to College and then to Graduate school, and by the time she graduated, her loans were up to half a million!" She raised her arms up to emphasize how large this amount of money was. And unfortunately for me, I could imagine that amount since it wasn't off the mark of how much I owed.

"And..?"

"_And_ she came up with the best idea to pay off all her loans and all she did was give up _one night_ of her life. That's it! One night out of the many thousands you get in a lifetime and poof her loans disappeared without another thought to them. No more looming payments, no more worrying about money. None!" She stood up from her chair in excitement, waiting for me to respond. I just looked at her in confusion.

"How was she able to get rid of all her debt in one night? Was this some business or investment thing that I would never understand?" I tapped my fingers on the table. I had tried to "Google" some solutions to my money problems, and the best I could make out of some of the articles was that I should _invest_. Except, I didn't really understand how to do that so that was off the table for me (I also didn't exactly have the money to spare on that either).

"Okay well this is the part where you don't judge. Just hear me out, yeah?" I nodded in response. "She, like you, never really dated I guess, or if she did, never got that far with anyone..."

"Huh? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well Sook, this girl decided that it was more important for her to make certain that she pay her loans as soon as possible and get on with her life. She figured that, you know, one night to spare on… this one _little, tiny_ thing was worth it to make her life easier and better." Amelia continued on this tirade, being repetitive about how smart this woman was for giving up one night, for what? I still hadn't caught on to where she was going with this. "You know, just one night…" She repeated before I finally interrupted her.

"Yes, Amelia I get it. This woman was a genius, and only spared one night to get rid of her big bills. Now can you please explain how she did this before the cows come home?"

"Oh, hmm, yes—" Why was she stuttering?

"Amelia!"

"Alright, alright! She sold her virginity to the highest bidder!" I gasped, completely floored by this turn of events.

"She what!" Amelia handed over the article in her hand and I read the title, "Woman Makes Bank Selling Her Virginity." My eyes grew big, shocked. This woman sold her body? And not just that, she made enough to cover over a half a million of debt in the process.

"Listen Sook, I love you, and I love that you're, you know, a church goer and all that. But think about this. Really think about this! This girl sold her virginity for so much money that she probably doesn't have to worry about it for a long time. Not to mention all her worries about her loans disappeared, overnight. Literally!" I heard her scoot her chair closer to me, but I was too focused on the article in my hand, reading it in complete fascination.

"Amelia, I'm not a prostitute," was the best that I could come up with in response to this discussion. This time, it was my roommate that rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, Sookie. I'm not suggesting you become a prostitute. I'm merely putting the idea of you spending one night with someone out there. You wouldn't even have to tell anyone. All you have to do is, you know, show up and spend the night with this guy and then you'd get your money and take care of this debt. That's it." She soothed. "And it's not like you'll ever see this guy again anyway." I stared at her, speechless, thinking on the best way to respond to her.

"Who would even pay that kind of money just to have sex with a virgin?" I asked, still shocked.

"Roomie, I'd say you're the best person to answer that question. You read the minds of men every day, and I would certainly wager that they think about sex every five seconds." She gave me a knowing look. "Yeah, you don't have to be a mind reader to know that much." Amelia grabbed the article and held it up for me. "This girl said it herself, she had tons and tons of offers coming in! Clearly, in this day and age virgins above the age of eighteen are hard to come by. So why not exploit that? Just think of it as a service!"

"Look Amelia, even if I could stomach this whole situation and actually sell my body—"

"It's not really selling your body..." Amelia corrected.

"Yes, Amelia, selling my virginity _is_ the same thing as selling my body. And even if I could go through with it, how could I live with myself? And this man, for all I know could be a horrible person! Or he could be repulsive, and yes, you know perfectly well that because of my disability that I don't want to date. I mean to hear every thought of the person you're with while being intimate is too much for me to bear. But I guess I never gave up on the idea that I could one day meet someone that I would be able to be intimate with. At least, not completely. And what kind of girl would I be to throw my virginity away like that?" For a moment I thought about my childhood, and how I dreamed of love. I used to watch _Gone With The Wind_ almost every night, mesmerized with Rhett and his devotion to Scarlet (well, before she managed to ruin that). Even though I never wanted to date anyone, I never really gave up the hope of finding my own version of Rhett. "What would Gran say if she were here?" I couldn't help it, mentioning her immediately brought tears to my eyes. Amelia's resolve softened and she stretched her arms to wrap around me, once again trying to soothe me.

"Sook, I think we can both agree that your Gran was never one to judge. And more than that, you doing this doesn't mean that you can't one day be with someone. I mean, no, it's not _ideal_ to, well, sell your rights to your virginity but it's going to help you immensely. And I'm all for that." She pulled away from me and sat back in her chair. "Besides, I've already figured out a way to make sure you won't get anyone repulsive or anything like that." She finished.

"Amelia! What did you do?" I sprang out of my chair, giving her an accusing look.

She looked at me sheepishly and responded, "Listen, I'm not the type to just go throwing out ideas without having all the details and necessary, you know, things in place and all that." She puffed, getting up and joining me in this stare off. "I reached out to Mr. Cataliades." I opened and closed my mouth, caught speechless once again. After my Gran died, Desmond Cataliades sort of came out of the wood work and presented himself to me as an old family friend, telling me that he'd been there at my birth and was kinda like my Godfather. One that I've never met, of course, but he gave me a letter from my Gran confirming it all to me. He was to be the man I called on in case I ever needed anything, but I'd never felt comfortable to ask. Not only had I never met the man (at least not that I could remember) prior to that moment, but I also couldn't hear his thoughts. He was the first person I had ever met that I couldn't get a read on, and it was incredible and mystifying all at the same time.

Finally, I took a breath and asked "And said what, exactly?"

"Well, I explained to him that I would need his services, of course." I knew what she was referring to—the fact that he was a sought after lawyer. "I told you, he's more than just your typical lawyer, Sook. He's there for all of us that are, you know, _special_." She whispered the last part, as if it was all part of some big conspiracy. "He said he'd be happy to help."

"How exactly does he fit into your plans?"

"He's going to write up the contract! And he's going to vet anyone that is potentially interested in spending the night with you." My face turned beat red.

"You told him! This is just so _mortifying_." I shuddered to think what he thought of me now. Not that I ever knew how he ever felt about me.

"God, Sookie, get over it! Can't you see this is so unbelievably perfect? Not only is he going to make sure you get a decent guy, but he'll get you a fair deal. And I'll do what I can to make sure he's at least somewhat good looking if not _totally_ hot." She giggled and sat back in her chair. "Also, Octavia promised that she would help lace the contract with magic to make sure any rules or obligations you get on there are followed."

"Octavia knows about this too? Amelia, this is ridiculous! Who haven't you told? You know what, it doesn't matter. I've had a really long day and I just want to go take a bath and sleep and forget this conversation ever happened." I sighed, exhausted and too drained to put up a fight against her any longer.

Amelia looked up at me in sympathy. "And you being this tired is _exactly_ why I think you should do this. You're running yourself ragged and you're nowhere near where you need to be in paying for all these bills. Not to mention, you refuse to let anyone help you—and even if you did—it's still going to take the rest of your life to pay all of it off." She grabbed the pile of letters on the table and waved them in my face, taunting me. "Don't you want all of this to disappear? Don't you want to go to school or do something else with your life other than going from Merlotte's to the library?"

"Of course I do! Of course I want to be more than some waitress. But this is crazy! I can't just sell my virginity. It's not right." I was so exasperated by how relentless she was being with this. Couldn't she understand that this wasn't simple to me? That this _was_ in fact a big deal.

"Well it's not right that you have to pay for any of these bills, Sookie." She huffed right back at me. "I get that this is unconventional, but just _think_ about it. What's the worst that could happen? Like I said, I'm gonna work with Mr. C on making sure that the guy is a good match for you and the magic in the contract that he'll sign will assure that he will not commit any actions that you wouldn't want. No one will ever have to know. I promise I'll never even bring it up again after it's over if that's what you want. But _please_ think about it before you totally dismiss the idea." Amelia got up and looked at me. "I lost my virginity in the back seat of a car to some guy I didn't even know and he didn't know what he was doing. At least you can get something out of it, right?" She put her hand on my shoulder, looking at me pleadingly. "It's not easy for me to see you struggle like this." She whispered to me sadly and then left me standing in the kitchen as she went up to her room. I heard the door shut, and couldn't move from my spot.

Her words were running through my head. "_Think about it, this is perfect!" _Her voice was ringing in my mind, over and over. _"No one will ever have to know."_ She said. _"Just one night out of thousands," _the voice continued "_and poof all the debt gone."_

Could I really go through with this? Just give up my virginity and have sex with the highest bidder... Would I actually be able to live with myself? Wouldn't that be repulsive, even if the guy was mildly attractive and not creepy? And anyway, what kind of guy that wasn't creepy would even want to buy my virginity. Wasn't the whole idea of that gross within itself? Then again, men were rather disgusting in general.

Amelia was right, I would know better than anyone else, I heard it in their thoughts every day. They all thought primarily of sex. What it would take to get it and who they could get it from. And when they weren't thinking about that, they were fantasizing about it. How the girl looked like, from her hair color, to her cup size to her overall weight. I couldn't even count the amount of men that had thought about bedding me as it was. But would someone actually pay such a large amount of money just to have sex with me? I was a waitress from a small town in Louisiana for goodness sake! I knew that men found me attractive but was Amelia right? Was it truly so alluring for men to bed a virgin that they would pay such a hefty amount of money for that, um, _service_? Could I just think of it as a business transaction, be intimate with a man and take hundreds of thousands of dollars in exchange and move on with my life like it never happened?

I groaned. I must not be in the right frame of mind at all to even be considering this. I shook my head, trying to empty my head of this internal battle. I would skip the bath and go straight to bed and tell Amelia first thing tomorrow to forget it because there was no way I could go through with it.

At least, that's what I _had_ planned on doing.

* * *

><p><strong>xo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read and enjoyed the first chapter! And a special thank you to everyone who took the time to review—I really appreciated it and loved all the comments and feedback I got. **

**Before you continue on to the chapter, I wanted to let you know that in this story, I have decided to go along with a plot change that the True Blood writers came up with (one of the few story changes I actually liked), which was to make Godric, Eric's maker. I always thought that Eric was shafted with Ocella and that in all honesty, the Godric storyline made more sense for Eric's character especially given how special his relationship is with Pam. I'm not sure if all of you have necessarily watched the show, but you won't have had to in order to read this story anyhow—just know that Eric's maker isn't Ocella. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Good evening, we will be landing shortly so please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in the upright position. The weather in Dallas tonight is wonderful at 70°F. From everyone here at Anibus, we are glad you chose to fly with us today, and hope you have a pleasant stay. Thank you."

I listened to the pilot make his announcement, relieved that I would soon be off this airplane and away from all the vile humans I had to share such a tight and enclosed space with. Even in first class, I was still reduced to being in such close proximity to them since I had the misfortune of flying on a small plane. I was grateful that the flight from Shreveport to Dallas was only two hours.

"Sir, let me assist you with your seat." I stared emotionless at the flight attendant as she bent over me to get to the seat button on the other side of my body. Her arm was behind my chair as she used her pitiful strength to push it upwards, doing everything she could to give me a glimpse of her lackluster cleavage. This dreadful human had spent the majority of the flight attempting to attract my attentions. Clearly, ignoring her undesirable efforts had done nothing to dissuade her. My Scandinavian roots assured me blue eyes and blond hair, but it was my tall and muscular form that attracted most.

"Do not touch me." I sneered, my eyes blazing with rage as I glared at her when she grazed her hand on my thigh after pulling away from me. The frightened look she gave me in return before running off left my neighbor amused. I did not like to be touched—by anyone—least of all a wretched human such as her. Even when it came to fucking, my preference was to have those I deemed to have suitable enough bodies for my pleasure, to keep their hands off of me. Such a thing was not difficult with the power of my glamour, or when I felt more adventurous, binds to tie their hands with.

"Oh Eric, you scared that human half to death!" Laughing, she opened the compact mirror she carried in her purse to check her makeup. "Hmm, she smelled quite delicious…" She trailed off, no doubt plotting her next move concerning how she would get her hands on the pitiful creature I had only just finally gotten rid of. Though, I could not fault my child her interest. Scared humans with their blood pumping furiously in their bodies from having just sensed danger would attract most vampires.

I was not most vampires.

Most vampires did not live to be my age, nor did they accumulate the kind of wealth or influence I had. I possessed qualities only a survivor as seasoned as I could obtain, and to say that very few of these kinds of creatures existed in this world would be an understatement. I would not hesitate to say that many would argue that I was one of a kind. I did not care for such titles, but I certainly found pride in that I could not deny that I had done well in this life—very well, in fact.

"Pamela, I do not wish to be late." I reminded her.

"Fine, ruin a girl's fun." She grouched mockingly, as she closed her compact with a _click_ and dropped it back in her purse. "Wouldn't want to spoil the weekend festivities before they even started." My child winked at me playfully and I gave her a smirk in return.

The weekend was meant to be a celebration of sorts. The New Year would mark the one thousandth year I was on this earth, and my progeny loved nothing more than to plan a party. However, she deemed this occasion _a big fucking deal_, so the party could not simply only go for a night. In addition, said party could not be held in Shreveport either since it was a _shithole_, as she put it. And even though she was right, it was still _my_ shithole. As sheriff of area five, Shreveport was the hub of where I chose to run. I did not mind leaving my area for a few days, and I made sure that all vampire business had been taken care of before my leave. My third, Longshadow, would be left in charge while I was away.

He had better not disappoint me.

After a thousand years, very little excited me. Yet, seeing my maker, Godric, always proved to get a favorable reaction from me. And since making Pam almost two hundred years ago, I had only seen him once.

Indeed, this visit was long overdue.

Though, I was not looking forward to having the attention set on me. And with my child planning the celebration of the New Year, I would bet my endless fortune that I would be at the center of it all.

As we made our way out of the airport and into the awaiting black car my maker had acquired us to bring us to his home, I thought about the news I had received from the Queen the week before. The Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann Leclerq, had her second (and her child), Andre, come to me and inform me of the Council's plans. The Council, that had been made up of a body of powerful vampires that ruled over us all had finally given a timeline of when we would finally reveal our existence to the humans. This initiative had been in motion for decades, the Council assuring the monarchs (and by extension, the sheriffs), that all the right people would be in the right place very soon. However, with vampires, soon could mean anywhere from a year to a hundred—it was not exactly news that was forthcoming.

Despite the lack of an exact date of the reveal, I still went ahead and made my plans.

I had already purchased many safe houses in my area to add to my growing collection of residences around the world. I had also expanded the amount of bank accounts I possessed, and made sure to have an abundance of cash and identities scattered across as many countries as I deemed necessary. I even came up with multiple exit strategies. Though this was all a precaution.

I did not live to be a thousand-years-old without careful planning.

During his visit, Andre had also revealed to me that the Council wished for those of us more prominent vampires to consider starting plans on vampire-related business ventures. And if the Council wanted this, then my Queen would do what she could to appease them. The frivolous woman certainly loved to spend money, and securing a vampire like myself to bring business to Louisiana had already brought her more wealth than she could dream of. A vampire-related business would only add to her pool of spending money if the reveal proved to be as successful as the Council promised it would be. Indeed, having a vampire such as myself in her retinue was quite the prize for my Queen. I was profitable, and also a vastly experienced warrior thanks to my days as a Viking leader.

She was lucky that I did not have an interest in becoming a King.

So while I ensured my child and I would be safe even if the reveal went badly, I also made plans to profit from it should it go favorably. I was already involved in plenty of business ventures across the world, but a vampire-related one would be a new and welcome change, and such things were rare in this life.

The closer our car got to my maker's residence, the more I was able to feel his presence in my being. It was a pleasant feeling that I was glad could not be forgotten, but one that I had missed. As soon as we pulled into the large residence, guards were sent to open our doors for us.

"My son," Godric greeted me.

"Your Grace." I returned, bowing to him. Even though my face did not betray my emotions, through our bond we were able to share our excitement at being reunited once again. My maker turned to my child and gave her a welcoming smile.

"You are as beautiful as ever Pamela." She gave him a sultry smile, flattered by his compliment—she too admired my maker and bowed to him.

"My liege, I aim only to please you and my master." This earned a laugh from Godric. He motioned for us to rise.

"Enough of this formal talk! I may be a King, but neither of you are my subjects."

"Any who do not serve you are fools and do not deserve to be in your presence." I meant every word. I was fiercely loyal to only two on this planet—my maker and my child. And no one would disrespect or hurt either of them without answering to me.

"Come my child, it has been far too long since we have seen one another." He beckoned for us to follow him, and as we went inside, I silently admired the lavish home he ruled from. While Sophie Anne's home was ostentatious and gaudy, this one was beautifully and tastefully decorated. It was simple, but not understated. As we walked by the large columns at the entrance, I could hear the bustle of the staff preparing for our arrival as well as the celebrations for the weekend.

"I desire to thank you for humoring my child in her favorite pastime." I told him, once we had been led into a room with the door shut behind us, finally in privacy.

"It is my understanding that your child is a seasoned party planner," Pam raised her head proudly, delighted that my maker had already seen it fit to compliment her twice in such a short amount of time. This was short-lived, however, when my child's phone rang, and she left us to enter what I assumed was her adjoining room.

"I must take this," Was the only thing she said. When she closed the door I looked at Godric, satisfied to be alone with him, even for just a short while.

"Eric, it is only fair that the honor of planning festivities that honor your time on this earth should go to your child." I rolled my eyes at this; Godric was twice my age and twice the man I could ever hope to be.

"If you wish to honor me, that is enough. It pleases me to know this alone."

"Then let us enjoy the time we have together." He moved to put his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. Godric was the only being I allowed to touch me in this way, though our relationship had not been sexual in many centuries, it was still far too affectionate a gesture to share with anyone else. "I have missed you my child." I covered his hand with my own and let his emotions filter through me.

"As I have missed you." I replied, content with just standing there with him. He pulled away from me after a few moments and invited me to join him on the couch in the corner of the room.

"What do you make of our reveal?" I asked my maker, knowing that he would understand that I was referring to the Council's future plans. I was interested to hear his thoughts on this subject.

"It was only a matter of time, I suppose, given the advancements in technology." As he said this, I watched him as he took a deep breath. This action was distinctively human, very unlike the vampire I was used to.

"Are you troubled?"

"No my child, I simply grow tired of these political games." I understood his train of thought, vampires were creatures that enjoyed to play with more than just their food. "Are you not worried by how the humans will perceive us?"

"I do not worry about what the humans think." He looked at me sharply when I said this without hesitation, my tone utterly cold.

"Eric, why do you say such things?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused by this. He was the one that taught me about how insignificant humans and their feelings were.

I was firm in my beliefs, and he was a big influence on them. So, I stated, "We are superior them in every way."

"You would underestimate their power over us? You, an astute fighter, would disregard that they far outnumber us? That if they fear us, and who we are… that it could lead to a war worse than what you or I have ever known?" Godric spoke with such passion as he chastised me. I sat completely still mulling over his words. He shook his head disbelievingly towards me, seemingly disappointed with me. "My child, you have lived a very long time, and yet I dread that there is still a lot that you have not learned."

This time I stared at him, swallowing hard at his insult. Had he been anyone else, I would have felt a duty to challenge him. But as my maker, I had great respect for him and it saddened me to have earned a chastisement from him.

It felt as though I had failed him.

"Master," Pam called to me, walking back through the door she left from, successfully breaking the moment I was having with my maker. "There is some business I wish to discuss with you." I clenched my jaw in an attempt to keep myself from reprimanding her for interrupting us. I needed a moment to clear my mind. After some time, I motioned for her to come and sit with us.

"I myself have some business to attend to, but I will see you both in my throne room before dawn to welcome you here publically." Godric left the room to me and my child without looking at me, and I did not get the chance to respond to him. I would have to seek him out after sunset tomorrow then for some privacy in order to continue our discussion.

"Could this not have waited until our return to Shreveport?" I did not want to discuss business while my focus was on Godric and the conversation we had yet to finish.

"No, as this pertains to the gift I have acquired for you." I grinned, waiting for her to continue. Perhaps my mood would shift; Pam was certainly creative when it came to her gift giving.

"Go on."

"It seems that I have run into an issue that requires your involvement to resolve." She opened her purse and took out a stack of papers before handing them to me. "You must sign this, master." I took the document from her and glanced at it. It was easily over a hundred pages long.

"What is this?" I asked her, as I read some of the print.

"It is your gift. I have secured a virgin for your pleasure for an evening. She was expensive, but unquestionably worth more than the value paid." I raised my eyebrows towards her, amused. It had certainly been a long time since I had the pleasure of a virgin—centuries in fact—and the prospect of bedding one was thought-provoking, but I was not interested in paying for one.

"Pamela… I will not sign this." I said to her as I handed over the stack back to her.

"Yes you will." She returned, just as determined. My child could be quite stubborn at times.

"And why would I do that? I can bed any woman I choose, I do not need nor do I desire to pay for one."

"You will want her." I sat back quietly, unbelieving of how forceful she was being. Pam pushed me, but she did so only when she deemed it necessary. "She is untouched by any man." She added.

"Yes, Pamela, I am aware of what it means to be innocent."

"She has only been kissed by a male once, nothing more." She continued, ignoring my interruption. Hmm, this was curious. A virgin was rare, but one that had truly never been touched in any sexual way was unheard of in this day and age. This woman must not be a woman at all, she was probably just very young—a child even to society's standards. "She has been on this earth for twenty-two years." I considered this new information. If this was true, then this woman must not be very attractive, I concluded. But before I could voice this thought, my child pulled out a photo from her bag and held it in front of me.

My face remained as stone, but inside, I was shocked. I could not see the face of the woman in question in the photo, but I had a full view of her body in what appeared to be an outfit meant for swimming.

It left very little to the imagination.

The red color of it illuminated her beautifully tanned skin, her breasts were full and her body was supple in the most delectable way. In this era, a virgin was scarce, but a woman that was shapely was as well.

It was a travesty, really.

But not this woman. She had all the right curves in the right places, and her smooth skin truly glowed. I could see myself between her thighs, holding her body against mine as we brought each other pleasure. Never had I reacted this way to a woman in my presence, let alone to a simple picture of one.

"You want her, do you not, master?" My child was mocking me now, but I was just as stubborn as she.

"She is adequate, Pam, but I will not sign this contract just to bed her." I repeated, even though my thoughts were now playing images in my head of ways I could take her. Envisioning places I could take her—the shower, up against the wall, perhaps we would even make it to a bed.

It would be quite enjoyable, indeed.

"Master, I have fought very hard to get you this gift. There were many others that were interested and as you know, I do not lose against anyone whether it is a fight or a bidding war. I have done what I can to make her yours, and I know that she will please you immensely. Nevertheless, I cannot secure her for you without your signature." Pam once again opened her purse and took out a plastic bag and removed what looked to be a piece of cloth from the sealed bag.

Immediately, my senses were overwhelmed with the most mouthwatering smell. Never in my entire existence had I smelled something so wonderfully sweet and delectable. I was caught under its spell! For this reason, I felt my fangs drop, as if I was a mere vampire child again. My body vibrated all over this succulent aroma.

I was incredibly turned on.

"Mine!" My instincts were telling me to make a grab for the cloth in my child's hand, and using my vampire speed, I had it in my possession faster than any human could blink. I held it to my face, amazed by the scent that it exuded. I inhaled the cloth, feeling a deep sense of complete happiness fill me to my brim. If I was still human, this kind of reaction would certainly make my heart stop beating.

"This item belongs to your gift." Pam said, unmoved from her position on the couch. She knew better than to mock me again in the state that I was in. I could feel the magic in my body that kept me alive liven. I felt this renewed energy inside of me! My life force was buzzing inside me, as though my feelings of battle, blood and sex were all wrapped into one. It was an incredible feeling, one that amazed me and deeply confused me.

Every cell in my body was singing, yearning for more.

After I had a few minutes to calm down from the high my body had experienced from this item, I joined her once again. We both sat in silence as I stared at the cloth in my hands.

"This cloth belongs to the one with her innocence?" I asked her as calmly as I was able to, wanting her to reaffirm what she had already told me. Every fiber in my being was screaming at me to claim her. To take her as mine! No one would have her, I would not allow it.

"Yes, master."

"And these stack of papers will give her to me?"

"Yes, master." I looked at the contract that seemed to be my only obstacle to acquiring this _exquisite_ gift, and grabbed a pen.

In my thousand years, I was nothing short of intelligent and cunning. I had a specific skill set that had carried over from my days as a human. Since then, I had built upon it to become the lethal warrior I was today. Indeed, I was a survivor that thought ahead and made calculations of every move and decision, always two steps ahead of all my enemies. But for the first time in my existence, I did something quite unlike myself.

I was irrational.

I grabbed the contract sitting on the table and signed it without reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>xo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you for all the comments and feedback! I apologize for the wait, I've been having issues with my laptop but I should be good to go from now on. **

**_Also, I will be changing the rating of this story from _***Teen to Mature*** _in order to reflect mature content in future chapters. So consider this your warning! _**

**I'm curious—any preference or thoughts on chapters from SPOV or EPOV?  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please do not hesitate to let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I shifted my gaze from the cold glass of lemonade in front of me to the meddling roommate across the table, who I deduced, was most certainly out of her mind. We were sitting in a small diner somewhere in Texas, presumably close to Dallas since the GPS said we were only about an hour away from our final destination where I was set to start a new chapter in my life. Meaning I was only mere hours away from losing my virginity to a man that paid me an absolute ridiculous amount of money.

And I do mean _ridiculous_.

Somehow, Amelia managed to talk me into going through with it. I had so many conflicting emotions about this entire situation.

At first, when she brought the idea up again I told her to go join the rest of the cast of _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ and dismissed the entire thing_. _But then I foolishly gave Amelia the okay in a moment of weakness when my debit card got declined three times at Walmart when I went to buy a new pair of shoes since I had worn out my sneaks at work. Even though my card being declined was something so small and insignificant compared to everything else I had given up as it was, I was just so mortified and angry at my life.

I ended up telling her to set it all up as soon as she got home that night.

The next day, as soon as I had gotten up, I ran into her room without knocking and woke her up in a panic telling her I had changed my mind. She reacted the only way my insane roommate knew to—she rolled over to the other side of the bed and said that I shouldn't interrupt her beauty sleep. To which I grumbled angrily that _sleep wouldn't help her lost cause_ (admittedly, that was a bit harsh).

When she finally got it in her head that I wasn't leaving, she sat up in her bed and pulled out her cell phone and motioned for me to go to her. I muttered under my breath annoyed, but did as she bade. She pulled up her e-mail and showed me all the responses she had already received from men that were highly interested in me, as well as what they were willing to pay to have me for a night.

"Told yeah!" Was all she said before she went right back to sleep.

I was so shocked, I didn't even question whether or not Amelia had already gotten the ball rolling on this before I had caved and asked her to. Knowing her, something told me that she didn't. Though, it was hard to be mad at her when it looked like she had, in fact, found a solution to all my financial problems.

As it turned out, some men were willing to go in the _millions_.

And not millions, as in millions of yen or pesos, or some other currency I've read about before where a thousand of them amounted to only a single dollar in the currency exchange. As in, millions of bona fide United. States. _Dollars_.

I wanted to cry for so many reasons, both happy and sad.

On the one hand, this would erase all the debt I had accumulated over the years from Gran's hospital bills to the house I now lived in. To top it off, I could fix up my country home, afford to go to school and truly have a life. But on the other hand, and this is what left me so uncertain of the whole situation; I would have to sell a piece of my body. Plus, I had the added bonus of having to suffer through the entire experience knowing every thought that crossed the man's mind. I would have to hear what he thought of my body, and other possibly depraved thoughts he would most likely have of me during the act too.

The more I thought about it, the more I had convinced myself not to put myself through it all. But then the more days that went by, the more my anxiety grew over the pile of bills that was never ending. Then, to add the cherry to my already crappy luck in life, my car decided it had lived its last day. I got into an accident on my way home from work, and got a nasty gash on my shoulder. I ended up begging the town doctor to sew me up. In return, I promised that he wouldn't have to tip me at Merlotte's ever again so that I could avoid going to the Emergency Room.

I had reached a new low.

After that, I realized that I shouldn't look a gift horse in its mouth and that I should just do it (Amelia snickered when I said this, and I spent ten minutes assuring her that her Nike t-shirt had nothing to do with this decision). I might have to suffer through hearing the man's every thought when he touched me, but it probably wouldn't be worse than all the stuff I could already hear from all the perverts in Bon Temps.

It sure as shit couldn't be worse than the hell my uncle, Bartlett, put me through as a child.

The man never had the opportunity to physically molest me, but his every thought about what he wanted to do to me tortured me immensely. The worst of it was when he touched me, because I could never get away from his thoughts no matter what I did to block him.

It was another con to add the list of why my disability was so awful.

When his lust was at its all-time high, it would somehow overwhelm my senses and transfer into me and I felt as though his lust was my own since I couldn't protect myself from his thoughts and feelings when he touched me. I could feel his yearning deep in my own bones and it disgusted me.

These moments were easily the worst of my life.

It was horrifying, traumatizing, and I grew more and more scared of him and what other vile things he could do to me the more I saw him, so I begged Gran never to let her brother come to the house again. When she asked me what he had done, I burst into tears and she had to spend hours calming me down. I would have nightmares and scream into the night, only for her to come in and soothe me back to sleep. Without me having telling her anything, it's as though she knew what he had done or maybe what he was capable of—I wasn't sure. All that I knew, was that she ran off her own brother from the property the next time he was over and told him never to come back again.

I've never told a single soul about what he had done, never wanting to relive the memories. He had never actually done anything inappropriate with me physically—only mentally and emotionally—and I didn't know how I could explain that to someone. I've never actually talked about my disability out loud to anyone, except for Amelia, but that was because we had bonded over being different than other run of the mill humans.

This experience certainly could never be worse than that.

My thought was: if I had survived Uncle Bartlett, I could do this. And the more I started on this track, the more I realized how this could work in my favor. The money wouldn't be the only positive in this situation… Getting myself into this would also assure me all the control I could ever need or want in regards to choosing to enter into a sexual relationship with anyone.

The way I saw it, given the structure of the contract, I could set all the restrictions and guidelines of what I was comfortable with. It wouldn't matter what he wanted because as soon as he signed the contract, he would have to abide by what I requested, and he would know what my deal breakers would be. And even if he wanted to ignore it, he wouldn't be able to. Octavia would make this possible because she would lace the contract with her magic. As I understood it from Amelia, he could think whatever he wanted, but the magic would stop him from acting upon anything that went against any boundaries or other limitations I outlined for him. Which is something I could never do in any other situation where I would become intimate with a guy.

It was actually perfect.

Amelia was right: selling my virginity wasn't ideal, but it also wouldn't kill me. Spending the rest of my life trying to pay all the bills I had probably would, and even if it didn't, I knew that I was at risk of becoming even more bitter and unhappy than I already was. One night wouldn't negate my morality or turn me into a bad person.

I might be stuck with a man that was creepy or unattractive, but that would be the worst of this situation. Though, Amelia had promised me that after Mr. Cataliades finished vouching for the men that were interested in me, that she would filter out the "undesirables." This was the name she coined for those that she referred to as unattractive prospects. She assured me that she would get someone easy on the eyes, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Chances were that someone paying for sex was probably not the most attractive—but that wasn't important in the grand scheme of it all.

As long as he had the money and signed the contract, I could do it.

At this point, I thought I wouldn't be in for any more surprises, and yet, here I was sitting with Amelia, who had insisted she ride along with me to the drive down to Dallas, once again, shocked speechless.

"Vampires?" I questioned, after a few minutes of staring at her.

"Yep. Surprise!" She raised her arms in front of her in mock excitement. I was still deciding whether or not I believed her.

"Did you hit your head on the way in?" I couldn't help it, she was being ridiculous. "You have seriously gone Looney Tunes on me, roomie." I laughed.

"No—I'm telling you, vampires are 100% totally real." She clearly wasn't letting go of this.

"Amelia, come on, let it go." I scoffed.

"Sook," She whined. "I'm serious! They live among us!" I continued to laugh while she glared at me. "Vampires exist, Sookie." She finished.

"Vampires? As in, blood sucking, pale faced, holy water hating, graveyard sleeping, creatures of the night that Buffy would go out and slay—"

"Yes!" She interrupted. "Listen, put your shields down and take a look." I crossed my arms and kept staring at her. Since I'd met her, I made it a point not to read her thoughts.

There were a few exceptions to times when I couldn't keep my shields up: when someone was touching me, thinking right at me, if I was in a big crowd, or just plain tired. Since I was never out much with Amelia and only saw her at home, it wasn't hard to stay out of her head. Plus, she was my friend, so I never wanted to invade her privacy.

This was the first time she had ever asked me to read her mind.

Eventually, after mulling it over, I took a peek into her head. She was taking me through some of her memories. She was flipping through times when these _vampires _had come into Octavia's magic shop (which also doubled as a small grocery store). They really did have pale skin and fangs, but other than that, they appeared to be like anyone else. It seemed, given what she was showing me, that only two different vampires had come into the shop. From what I gathered, witches and vampires weren't exactly the best of friends.

This was… insanity. And yet, I was absorbing this news and becoming incredibly excited.

"Wow." I sat back in my seat and took it all in.

Vampires existed.

Were they like the ones on TV or from the books? Was Dracula real? Did they only come out at night and sleep in graves and was it impossible for them to show up in pictures? Could I stake them like Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Did holy water hurt them? Did they feel human emotions? How did one become a vampire? Were they really immortal? I had an infinite amount of questions about them!

More than that, what hadn't escaped me, was the fact that they were different too. I wasn't anything like them, but in some weird way I shared a commonality with them since I wasn't a typical human. Though, at the end of the day, I was still a human being (at least nothing other than my telepathy disproved this theory). Whereas they were not human… They were an entirely different species!

I had so many questions, but I couldn't help it. One thought stood out though, "That's… so cool." It was probably safe to say that I was in awe of these, what? Creatures?

Vampires.

Unbelievable.

Amelia rolled her eyes at me, but smiled as she took a sip from the drink in front of her. "Of course, you would think this is great."

"Don't you get it?"

"Get, what?"

"We're not the only ones out there that are different." I pushed aside my plate since I was done with my meal, the only thing left were the crusts from my sandwich. "How have you been able to hide this from me for so long? Why are you telling me now? Are you friends with any of them?" I was so giddy that I couldn't help but ask her one question after the other. Instead of answering my questions, she brought her hand up in front of me as a signal to stop.

"Sook, one thing at a time!" She said, clearing her throat and looking around the practically empty diner. It seemed that she was worried about keeping this a secret now. Well she should've thought of that before she brought it up! We'd been in a car together for hours. In fact, she had plenty of opportunities to tell me during all the time we'd been living together.

"We could just go back to the car since you seem to be worried about who's going to hear our conversation about all the vampires that are running around." I deadpanned. As if anyone would ever believe we were seriously talking about vampires being real. If I wasn't a telepath myself, and didn't already believe in magic, I would probably chalk it all up to her imagination.

"No, no. We shouldn't have any distractions while I talk to you about this." Strangely enough, even though she had brought this up, I could tell that she was avoiding something. She picked up her fork and started moving the food around her plate and seemed to make it a point not to look at me.

"So, are we just going to sit here all day, or what? I don't want to get into your head, but I will. You're sorta freaking me out." Amelia huffed and finished her drink, humming the Star Spangled Banner in her head. "Oh come'on!" She laughed and pulled out her purse and took out cash to cover her portion of the bill, and I went ahead and did the same.

"I don't know that much about them." She admitted, "Just the stuff that I guess most witches know, and that's that they are killers that can only come out at night. Though, not all of them are what you imagine when you think of a vampire sucking your blood and killing you, I guess. I think it depends on how old they are… Octavia said that the older they are, the less blood they need and the more control they have over themselves. And the ones I met seemed fine enough." I was incredibly captivated! She was whispering, so I pushed my seat closer to the table and leaned towards her so that I could hear everything she said clearly.

"What else?"

"Well, like I said, they can only go out at night. I think the sun is dangerous to them. Though, I'm not sure whether or not they sleep in graveyards or coffins." She laughed at her joke and I motioned for her to keep going. "Sook, I swear, I really don't know much about them other than the main thing, which is that they survive on blood." The conversation came to an abrupt end when the waitress came by and picked up the bill along with the cash, which had clearly spooked Amelia. She stopped talking immediately and tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.

Obviously, subtlety was not her strong suit.

Our waitress eyed us strangely before walking away from the table, and one look into her mind proved that she thought we were weird, but she certainly hadn't heard any talk about vampires from us.

"So..?"

"So, what?"

"You've obviously met some! Tell me about that." I was exasperated; it was like pulling teeth with this girl sometimes, even though I usually had to beg her to shut her pie hole when she got to be too much.

"Hmm... my first reaction was that I could instantly tell when I met them that they weren't human. The guy I met was really attractive, but he seemed kind of cold." She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, as if willing all the information about meeting them would come forth. "Sorry, I always try to forget about it since Octavia told me I had to be careful with my thoughts about them around you." This piqued my curiosity. As if realizing what she had just said, she added "But Mr. C told me it was okay since you're pretty much a supe too. Actually, he said that you should know about them, but since vampires don't frequent Bon Temps it's never really come up before…" That piece of information was confusing.

"What does this have to do with Mr. Cataliades? And what's a supe?" I questioned her. I was beginning to have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, as though even more revelations were about to come my way.

"Oh—uh, a supe is short for supernatural, so like, someone like us. Not exactly human, though in the case of vampires, totally inhuman." She laughed again at her own joke, but I wasn't having it this time.

"What does this have to do with Mr. Cataliades, Amelia?"

"Well, he's a supe too. But that's not really important at the moment. No need to get into all that right now. The bottom line is that there's more out there than just us and the vampires." There was something she wasn't telling me.

I felt it in my bones.

She was avoiding my gaze and once again and humming the Star Spangled Banner in her head. I was getting frustrated with her. Why was she always so difficult!

"I don't understand what's going on here. I know I'm clearly missing some piece of information. Can you please just fill me in already? Why was it so important to tell me about vampires now out of all times, but we can't get into the other stuff?" I knew I was pushing her, but I didn't care. I was getting sick of being in the dark.

Something was definitely up.

"Promise me you won't freak out." She sucked in a breath and before she could continue, I grabbed her hand so that she couldn't escape my touch. This way, I could read her mind. I was tired of asking her what she was hiding from me.

I sifted through her thoughts now, and as much as she tried, she couldn't cover up what she was thinking with songs anymore since I could pick through the thoughts passed the surface.

This was a talent I had developed at the ripe old age of twelve.

As soon as I found what I needed, I dropped her hand so fast, as though it had burned me. I pushed my chair back and heard the floor screeching at the sound of the chair legs on the old wooden floor. My heart was racing, and the noise of its quick beating was filling the void in my senses. I felt as though the whole room was spinning. For a moment, I was speechless, just staring at her in disbelief.

Finally, when I was able to gather some semblance of balance, I asked her what I already knew to be true.

My voice was shaky.

"You…you sold me to a vampire?"

* * *

><p><strong>xo<strong>


End file.
